The Curse of the Night Sorceress
by inulover227
Summary: Inuyasha crosses a Night Sorceress and is cursed to be a human or 6 months! Inuyasha says a LOT of interesting things without control over his emotions. This is my first story so instrutive critism please! Thank you and please enjoy yourself as you read!
1. The accidental lead

**The Curse of the Night Sorceress**

**Chapter 1: The accidental lead**

"Ugh! I can't believe you, your so selfish, rude, inconsiderate, and, and, and WEAK!" said Kagome as she thought about going to the well. "Weak, what I am not weak. Maybe selfish, rude, and inconsiderate but not weak! I am the strongest person you know!" Inuyasha said with an astonished tone. "That's not true!" Kagome said, but she was lying. "_What who could she know stronger than me?" _he thought in a curious voice. "That is correct, I know some one stronger than you and I WAS going to tell you but not anymore!" She said trying to cover up her lie. _"Yea maybe if I say I won't tell him I won't have to make up a fake person stronger than him. That would be hard." _she thought.

"Unless…" Kagome accidentally said. "Do I have to?" he asked like a little kid. "Yes" she said with a grin. "Fine, (he took a deep breath) please." He whispered. "Ok, (dang, I didn't think he would actually say please) um… Her name is Tsuki Ippai, she is the night sorceress." She slowly said making it up as she went along. "What are you waiting for…. show us the way" Inuyasha said. "Oh um… that way" she said while pointing a random direction (right).

**A While Later:**

"This is taking a while you sure she is this way, Kagome?" "Of course I am sure!" _"Not!" _Kagome thought to her self. _"Who am I kidding Inuyasha will get impatient and decide not to look for her anymore…… hopefully!" _"Uh this is getting annoying sitting in a boat with Shippo getting seasick all the time; it has been over three days!" "I know, maybe we shouldn't look or her anymore, I mean no harm has done us she." she said hopefully. "No way and stop talking with that grammar you're starting to sound like that old bag of bones, Kaede!" "Sorry!" she said sarcastically. "Whatever….. Ha ha ha soon you'll start to look like her too!" "SIT BOY!" "Ow stop doing that you idiot!" "That will teach you Inuyasha for being mean to Kagome!" Shippo interrupted only when it was safe. "Why I oughta…." "Please inuyasha, not in the face!"


	2. The Curse of the New Moon

**Chapter 2: The Curse of the New Moon**

"Wait, who is that? Is that her Kagome?" "Uhh… I sorta kinda forgot what she looked like." "WHAT!" "Yeah…um…sorry" "OK let's just ask her then. Who are you?" "My name is Tsuki Ippai and I am a sorceress" _"Holy cow she is real…maybe she will not be the night sorceress." _"What kind of sorceress are you?" "I am the sorceress of all things time or I am frequently called the night sorceress." "So are you as strong as I have heard?"

"I believe that would be for you to find out!" "Is that a challenge" "Yes" "Then I accept" Inuyasha took out the tetsaiga in a cocky way. "Dance of the moon" Inuyasha was smacked to the ground and greatly injured. "So am I good?" She said even though she knew the answer. "Don't make me laugh, I was just getting started" he said trying to get up. "I will be the one laughing Inuyasha" _"Wait how did she know my name, I know hers but I never introduced myself. _"Did I forget to mention I read souls, I can see everything from your weaknesses to your strengths." "Um… you did forget that little detail" "And with that being said…. Your weakness….. Curse of the night of the new moon" _"New moon…that is when Inuyasha becomes human" _Kagome thought"What are you on drugs or something because that was one of the most stupid moves I have EVER heard" "Well before you criticize I would look at your hair." "Now I am positive your doing drugs" "Inuyasha do what she says and look at your hair… you're a human!" Kagome said in a worried shout. Inuyasha looks at his hair and stops running at Tsuki. "My curse lasts for at least six months….mwahahahaha" "Sigh… you'll pay for this" Swings his sword about to use the wind scar and suddenly she disappears. "DAMN IT!" "I know!" "So…. What am I gonna do for SIX MONTHS!" "You could use this time to… um… wait where did Shippo get to?" "I am over here" Shippo said hiding behind a bush. "Now… I know we can go to my era!" "Why would I want to do that? "Um... Because I want you to" "I repeat why would I want to do that?" "JUST DO IT!" "O… K…" he said in a shaky voice. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" Grandpa Higurashi asked "And who is your friend" Her mom asked "This is Inuyasha in human form" "Yeah it's me" "Oh…"Grandpa and her mom said together "So Kagome when can we go home again?" "Well not for a while. I mean if a demon found you, you could die" "I wouldn't die, remember I have been human before" "Yeah, but not for six months…. I was thinking that I would say you were my cousin and you could go to school for those six months and on the weekends we will go to the feudal era." "Fine"


	3. Good bye Sango

**Chapter 3: Good Bye Sango**

"Finally the weekend!" Inuyasha said in a loud voice about two seconds after the last bell rang in 9th period on a Friday. "Inuyasha, I would suggest waiting until you are off school property to talk THAT loud" said a teacher in a know-it-all way. Inuyasha mocks her to Kagome when she turns around. "Inuyasha, don't do that she could see you" Kagome whispered. "Don't worry I made sure she wasn't lookn'. Let's go to the feudal…." "Shhh… some one could hear you. But O.K." "YES!" Inuyasha screamed in a whisper.

(At the feudal era with Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and others)

"So Inuyasha how was school?" Sango teased. "Oh give it a rest, Sango" "So Inuyasha how was school?" Miroku mocked her just to get on his nerves. "Please Inuyasha not in the face" "I have a feeling I am going to here that request quite often for a while" Everyone laughs at Miroku's expense. "Hahaha Inuyasha very funny" "I no isn't it!" Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, I wanted to make sure if it was ok with you guys if Kirara and I went back to our village for a month or two?" "No Sango you mustn't for my longing for you would get to a point where I would have to settle it down with a few village women!" "Miroku you pervert!" all of them said in unison. "Now I know I am going no matter what!" Sango got up and left with Kirara. "Good going Miroku!" Shippo said as if he never messes things up. "Kagome did we have any homework?" Inuyasha asked while his full attention was on his ramen. Miroku and Shippo are laughing hysterically now. "Dang, we did and it was an eight page report on a historical event of our choice!" Kagome said while grabbing her bag. "Damn, I hate homework!" "Yeah, but your hating it doesn't make it go away. Miroku, Shippo see ya in a bit. Let's go Inuyasha; we have a lot to do." "Fine!" "See you Kagome" Miroku said while walking to the village while Shippo followed. Kagome and Inuyasha are now walking to the well VERY slowly. "So Inuyasha, what are you going to do for your report?" "Um… I dunno" "I think I am going to do mine on….. I have no idea also" She said as if she were disappointed in her self. "Well you could always do something you have done in this era… but make it sound as if you read it in a… wait I know what it's called….. a…. book!" Saying the last word as if he were proud that he knew what a book was called. "Thanks Inuyasha!" After she said that she increased her speed dramatically and soon enough they were in modern Japan.


	4. Inuyasha's evil plan

**OOPS!!! All this time I forgot:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or milan ohio (LOL I LIVE THERE!) or thomas edison but I do own Tsuki Ippai!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Evil Plan**

"Kagome, what's this word again?" "Let me see… Inuyasha you mean this one?" "Yeah, that one" "The" "The, what?" "The word is 'the' Inuyasha" "O-o-O-o-O-o" Inuyasha said trying to hide his embarrassment. "How about I read it to you, Inuyasha?" "I think that would be for the best"_ "Wow after all this time he still doesn't know how to read!" _Kagome thought to herself while silently laughing. "Wow I didn't know you were doing your report on Thomas A. Edison! He is my favorite inventor!" "Oh, inventing that makes more sense now. I had thought he was just a very rich popular guy." "Here let me give you some tips so you know a little bit about him and I will tell you the things first graders know and I will say it so it is easy to follow, ok?" "K" "He was very smart and you see this light bulb?" "Of course I see it I am not blind!" "It was rhetorical, but anyways he invented that little wire like thing in it. He was born in Milan, Ohio. That is a very small town in Ohio and he used to live right outside the town square and at the town square there is a statue of him and his mother there." She said as if she were a scholar when she was struggling to pass the grade. "Kagome?" He whispered. "Yeah," "I…um…never mind," "Ok" They stayed up until three so they could finish their reports that they foolishly put off until the last day. School just got out and they had gotten their scores. "So, Kagome how'd ya do?" "Not well enough to brag. You?" "Just an A" "A, wow Inuyasha you worked hard for that grade didn't you?" she was more complimenting him than asking. "Nah, not really" "Don't be shy I got a B- and you got an A!" "Yeah but your subject was harder than mine," "Are you kidding me Inuyasha you could have aced any subject they through at you," "Yeah… well… Um…. Kagome will you-" he was cut off by his thoughts, _what do they do in this era…um I think it was a movie, yeah that was it! _"Hold on Inuyasha here come Eri and Yuka! Hey, how's it going?" "Good Kagome and I just remembered something you haven't talked about your jealous boyfriend in a bit," "Yeah, so how are things going between you two?" the other friend continued. Inuyasha just smirks, looks forward and the only sign he heard that was his small blush. "Um good and COMPLETELY off the subject I know you have met Inuyasha but I wanted to let you know he was my… cousin" When she said the last word she sounded disappointed and no one noticed except Inuyasha. "O… ok" "Well I have to get going" the two said in unison. "Bye" "Good riddance!" "Inuyasha not so loud!" "Why, wait can I finish my thought from earlier?" "Um, when we get home Hojo is coming" "Damn" he whispered. _I have been trying for over a week now for an opportunity to ask her out and if I don't I will have to kill some thing or some one or all of her dumb ass friends! _"Inuyasha can I talk to you?" asked Hojo. Surprised by his question he jumped a bit but unsurely nodded. Once they were alone Hojo began to explain. "I was thinking since you're her cousin in all you could help me in trying to get her to … go out with me" He thought for second and realized he could turn this disaster of a question into a way to stop worrying about Hojo coming between him and Kagome. With that his evil plot began! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!

* * *

OK what did you think??? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF NO ONE REVIEWS I WILL BE DISCOURAGED AND I WILL NOT WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!! Just to let you know I know I suck at writing but just review even if you just say that I suck! Most of you are going to say that the chapters are a little short I KNOW and Inuyasha feelings are a little abrupt but if you want build up the seasons movies are enough build up for a life time of stories! PLEASE REVIEW and ask questions if you are confused!

TTYL Inulover227!


	5. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else in this chapter for that matter but don't worry about me I will own it all soon enough! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yes this Chapter is about twice as long as the others and most likely they will be closer to this length from now on. Yes I will put another chapter up tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Now I am sad becuase I don't have a sweetie for tomorrow! OH WELL maybe next year! (YEAH RIGHT) LOL, TTYL Inulover227!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Tomorrow**

"Well, Hojo. I will be at your house at 7 o'clock and I will tell you what Kagome 'likes', ok?" "K, I will be waiting at 6:50 just in case"

_My plan will be successful! Let's go over it one more time. Inuyasha are you sure you should do this? Who are you and why can I talk to you in my mind? I am your conscience and you should listen to me! Well what do you want me to do? Not mess things up with Hojo and Kagome. Why would I not mess things up, I love her… wait since when have I loved her!?!?! Off track sorry go on with your plans. I thought you were trying to get me not to do it! Well, I love her too dumb ass! True well we should stop talking to ourselves and just make sure we have the plan down! Here it is:_

_Tell Hojo she likes it when she is called things like wench and bitch._

_Tell Hojo she loves being ignored. _

_Tell Hojo she loves being cheated on._

_I don't know if I will be able to stand this next one but…_

_ Tell Hojo she loves being made-out with out of nowhere._

_Grrrr…I don't think you should stick around to watch that step! Me either! O and don't forget to tell him about his tongue! NOT HELPN'!_

"Hey, Inuyasha?" "Yeah, Kag" "Um… ok…. But did I forget to tell you about Valentines Day?" "What's that? ANOTHER holiday?" "Yeah but this one is different. Well can I tell you about it in my room after dinner?" "Sure but it will have to be after 7:30 I made plans…. With … uh… Hojo." "O…. Ok" she said as if a little suspicious. Inuyasha went over to meet Hojo and tell him all the crap with numbers above. While this was happening Kagome was pacing back and forth in her room while thinking.

_Where is he it is… oh it is 7:03 he left at 7 so why does it feel like he has been gone for 3 hours and not 3 minutes!?!?! That, my dear, is because you love him! Who are you? I am your conscience so listen up. O…k…What do you want? I want you to ask Inuyasha to be your valentine… DUH! Um why and wait you said I love Inuyasha… I do not! Honey, I am your conscience you REALLY can't fool me. Oh so you know. Yes. Well tell me some thing, how long have I loved him? Uh let's see carry the 7… fish… um… I know. Since you met him on the god tree. O… So um… do you really think he is with Hojo right now? Well do you… and don't lie I will be able to tell! Um… ye… NO! Well ask him and I am SURE he will tell you… oh and really random I no, but have you seen the way Inuyasha has looked at you? N… YES and I love it every single second! O wait look at the clock! Ok- Its 7:35 that means Inuyasha will be back soon! Yep so stop talking to your self and go find your Inu-babe! Interesting nick-name but it matches the one he gave me –Kag- I love it! O right Inuyasha._

"Kagome you said you wanted to talk to me about Valentines Da-" he stopped because his sleeve was pulling him in to Kagome's room and the puller was none other than Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha just so you know tomorrow is a very SPECIAL holiday! "Yeah what makes it so special?" "Well let me explain and don't interrupt and pay really close attention" "K" "Inuyasha, tomorrow is that one day of the year that people feel the obligation to tell those that they love or crush on their feelings. Every year on February 14 this day comes. Lovers buy gifts for each other and a common gift is a rose. It is tradition to ask those you love to be your valentine. It is a very romantic day for those even if they have no lover. Well um… the rest I will tell you tomorrow before we go to the feudal era. K. For now let's head off to bed." Inuyasha's mind was racing. Now he HAD to ask her to be his valentine and what is the rest that has to wait for tomorrow? It was morning but Inuyasha hasn't slept one minute but luckily for him you couldn't tell. "Kag? Are you awake?" "I am now, Inu-b" stopping herself from saying Inu-babe. "Is that my new nick name 'Inu'?" "Yes and don't complain it is no worse and no better than 'Kag'!" "Keh" "What did you want so badly you had to wake me up and –pauses to look at the clock- 4:40?" "What was the rest you wanted to tell me?" "Um… o right well more like ask rather than tell" she said slowly. "O ok but when your done I wish to ask you some thing too" "You go first" "No you" "No Inuyasha you go first or I will… I will say 'it'!" "O well um… c c can we… can we… go to the feudal era early?" He said but he knew what he wanted to say. "O well sure but I tell you the rest later." "Fine" (At Feudal Era)

Inuyasha is blushing very noticeably because Kagome dressed up for the occasion and let's just say even less skin was covered. "Inuyasha, why are you so red?" Shippo asked making him turn even redder –if that was possible- and then he hit him causing this nest very famous line from Kagome. "SIT BOY!" "Grrr…" Kagome left after Inuyasha was done growling. "I am starting to second think my decision to love you Kagome!" he thought he mumbled it but he said it loud enough for Miroku and Shippo to hear. "Um… Inuyasha?" "Wait did I say that out loud?" "Yes" they both said in unison. With the reply he went to his usual tree but this time WAY out of sight. _Crap they will either never let me live this down until I tell her or tell her their selves. **CRAP!**_


	6. 150 Carnations

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, carnations, or anything except Tsuki Ippai!**

**No Flamers Please! Well maybe a little but keep it pretty nice. REVIEW! I will not write as much if I don't get as many reviews but I do have one really loyal fan! I LOVE YOU!!!! THANKS AND KEEP REVIEWING!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: 150 Carnations 

Luckily for Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku had decided to just drop little hints about Inuyasha's feelings. Inuyasha slowly walked into the hut where they were (other than Kagome she was taking a LONG walk to think) and sat down. "So Inuyasha… um…-" Miroku said just trying to break the tension. "I guess if I don't get it out in the open now I never will… Yes it is true I … I… I love Kagome" "O… well now you FINALLY admitted it. I mean every one could tell you loved her since the beginning." "Was it really that obvious?" "N- yes" "O" "You should do one of two things one you will enjoy the other not-so-much" "Good one first" "K… Go find Kagome" "Ok next" "Tell Kikyo it is over" After Miroku said this Inuyasha was silent and it seemed as the whole earth paused so Inuyasha could think clearly… after all this was a BIG decision. _Kikyo… Kikyo… I can't believe for that time I was in Kagome's era I completely forgot about her! I know what I must do in order for my heart to happy… no what for my soul to be happy. I must kill kikyo! _(Kagome) _How can I tell him how I feel? Oh wait I forgot we can buy carnations for others tomorrow at school! I could get him one and it would break the tension! Well, I hope he gets me one or that would be awkward! _

(Inuyasha and others) "So I think I will get Kagome now and tell Kikyo tomorrow after all it is one of Kagome's holiday's today!" "K… See ya!" "Where could she be I have looked every where… except!" He walks to the God Tree only to find her looking at it. "Thought I would find ya here" "Well I guess you thought correctly than" "Yea, you wanna go home now?" "Hm… I never thought you would suggest it! Usually you're yelling when I want to go" "Yea… usually" (Kagome's era in the morning at school) "Ok class now write down the name of the person you want the flowers to go to, how many carnations, what color, and your name. You don't have to if you don't want to. Red is for love. Pink for crush. White for friend. You are allowed to write a message to them if you want. Do not worry; no one is allowed to look at who they are from except for the people you give the flowers to. If you send more than one carnation it is 50 cents for each extra." Inuyasha immediately pulled out his wallet. On his paper it said: Kagome Higurashi, 50 red, 50 white, 50 pink. Message: Kagome these 150 flowers are very slim to the amount of times I wanted to tell you how I feel. Well, after the flowers I think you know the rest of the things I want to tell you, I would write them but it would mean more in person. Inuyasha.

On Kagome's paper it said: Inuyasha, 1 red. Inuyasha, the color says it all. Kagome. (School is over) "So Inuyasha I saw you get out quite a bit of money exactly how many carnations did you buy?" "Um… the truth is 150." "**150!?!?! **What, did you buy 2 flowers for every one in our grade? You know what don't answer that I don't need to know EVERY THING" Now she was practically talking to herself. "So they hand them out tomorrow right? –Kagome nodded- Well I have to take care of… unfinished business… why don't you talk to Hojo?" "O…K…." Inuyasha left to the feudal era to find Kikyo while Hojo walked up to talk to Kagome. _I don't know how I can treat Kagome like this but I must try because Inuyasha said it was the only way to get her to love me. _"Hey wench" "Hojo?" "Did you say something?" "Yeah…-he ignores her- Hojo –and again- HOJO –again- Grrr…" "What?" "You started the conversation!" "Yea, well I have a surprise close your eyes" "O...k" she said unsurely. He started to make out with her and she was to say the least surprised. She forced him away and hurt him a bit in the process. "**WHAT WAS THAT HOJO?**" "I thought you liked stuff like that…" "NO! Who told you this… wait never mind just NEVER talk to me again or you WILL pay!" "O… ok" She stomped off to find Inuyasha and her instinct lead her to the well and down it with out thinking she looked for Inuyasha for a while. (Inuyasha and Kikyo) "I found you Kikyo" "Yes and I was going to look for you to ask if you wanted to come to hell with me… I will be happy to go with you" "No way no how Kikyo! I have moved on!" Kagome had just arrived and was furious to find him with her but decided to see what he was doing. "Tell me you love me and let's go" Kagome was about to cry but Inuyasha was really focused so he couldn't smell her and her tears would bring him to his senses. "I love-" Kagome had ran away after he said those two words. "Kagome" he finished his sentence. "Stop fooling your self Inuyasha you only love me" "I am so tired with your crap! I love KAGOME. KA-GO-ME! (De-jau-vu) Not you!" After this he sliced her into bits with his claws. Kagome felt like she had her whole soul… like the part Kikyo had token had returned. She was back in her time now. Inuyasha took the time to stop at a bench with paper and a pen. Took what he had written and folded the paper, addressed it to Kagome in cursive on the top, then placed it on the God Tree, finally went to a very high branch so she couldn't see him but he could see her. Kagome went outside to think at the God Tree and saw the note and opened it. It read:

My Dearest Kaggy,

I know after you read this you will want to think up in your room or take a bath but RIGHT after you are done please come and find me. First I realized you were there when I saw Kikyo. I want to tell you something about her and I and I don't know how you will take it. Well please come see me and you will probably want to know where I am just think for a second and I am positive you will figure it out soon enough. Well I assume I will see you soon.

Love, Inuyasha

She was as worried as ever! But she did as he told her to and thought where he would be and then it came to her. She decided to be smooth about it and say, "Will you come down and get me, Inu?" "Of course, Kag" They were soon on a high branch and conveniently they were on each other because of the lack of room on a branch. "So… you wanted to talk?" "Yes. About Kikyo and I," Kagome sighed "Ok I am listening… and ready to be sad" whispering the last part but he heard. "Don't say that. I… I… I killed her." "You WHAT?" "Don't make me say it again it hurt saying it the first time. I knew the only way for her soul to rest in peace was if she was killed and it was the only way for me to tell you that I… I love you, Kaggy" "Oh, Inuyasha… I LOVE YOU TOO!" She said it so loud that her mom heard but it was hard for her not to hear it because she was right next to the tree. "Finally" Her mom said while smiling. "Oh crap Kaggy she heard us." "She would find out eventually and if we didn't tell her she still would because she is a woman, she would see how you look at me and how I look and you!" _I can't take it any more I have to kiss her!_ He gave her a slight peck on the cheek and she blushed a thousand miles a minute. "Sorry. I… I couldn't resist." "Don't apologize" "O… ok. I forgot to tell you some thing, Miroku and Shippo already know." "Does Sango?" "No I wanted to let you tell her" "Oh… how did they find out?" "I accidentally said that I was reconsidering my decision that I love you after you sat me and they heard. I meant to mumble." "O –she began to giggle- um what exactly did you tell Hojo the other day?" "Um I didn't want him to go out with you so I told him bad advise how to make you love him." "That's why he tried to make out with me" "He actually did that. Oh I am going to kill him" "its ok I told him never to talk to me again." "O… Good. Kagome, will you be my valentine?" "Oh Inuyasha! Of course I will! On one condition." "What?" "If you are my valentine" "Well duh, wen- I mean Kaggy" "Aw…" She just looked up at the sky and then said, "Let's go to bed… You can sleep in my room tonight" He got really excited and it showed in his face and she just laughed. "I mean Ok" "If your really nice I will let you sleep next to my bed… or even on the opposite side of my bed… as in not TOO close to me" "Of course Kaggy" They headed off to bed and as Kagome promised he slept about a three feet away from her on her bed. The next day at school it was time or them to hand out carnations. Then they hear over the intercom, "Kagome Higurashi will you please step outside for a second. Your carnations are here." "O…K… Inuyasha is this your doing?" He slowly nodded as if ashamed. By now every one knew they were not cousins and they were going out. Kagome walked outside and then realized the 150 carnations Inuyasha bought were all for her. She read the note and got all teary eyed. "Are you ok Kaggy?" "Of course Inu-babe. This is SO sweet!" "Try this" He put a red carnation in her hair and kissed her. "Guess what?" "What?" "It is a half week so the rest of the week we don't have school" "You wanna ditch the rest of the day?" "Inu! … Yeah" "Good" He put her on his back and they ran off with 150 carnations… which slowed them down quite a bit. They ran off to the feudal era and met up with Miroku, Shippo, and Sango which was now back. They were running and Inuyasha figured they were after Naraku and he was right. "I see you've found me. Oh and what's this? You and Kagome… Together?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Yeah, but why the hell does that change anything?" "Because your greatest weakness has just grown." "Shut up and fight!" Sango was still furious even though it has been a while since Kohaku was used against her. "I think you will enjoy my latest incarnation. She has the ability of reading souls to find weaknesses and you, Inuyasha have already had an encounter with her. Tsuki will you come here?"

* * *

Thank you and please review! 


	7. Dare and Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Anything... Except this story plot and Tskuki Ippai!**

**Well please read and review! I love reviews! Thanks to all that do you have no idea how much I love you guys! Well on with the story! Inulover227

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Dare and Consequences 

"Tsuki, as in Tsuki Ippai?" Inuyasha was stunned. "That would be her, Inuyasha" "Inuyasha, we meet again" Tsuki walked out of a dark corner that no one knew was even there until she came and it seemed as if the darkness followed her. "Wench" "Usually I would say don't be so rude but I don't like her" Now every one else was stunned. Kagome… Not liking some one? It was so unnatural. "Well are we going to sit here and have a friendly conversation or will we fight like there is no tomorrow?" "Fight" Inuyasha already had his sword pulled out and resting on his shoulder by now. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Shippo looked so determined; every one knew this IS the last battle and it meant every thing. "Wait a minute why is Sesshomaru coming?" "Sesshomaru is here?" Now Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-un, and Rin were there. "What the hell Sesshomaru? Why are you here? This is our battle!" "Not any more. If you would let me say what I came to say you would have great benefit" "What?" "While Tsuki was unconscious I had used a friend of mine to temporarily gain her power and he found Naraku's weakness. It will take Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken, Kagura, and me to defeat him. I will useToujikin, Kagome her arrows, Kagura her fan, Shippo his fox fire, Sango's over sized boomerang, Miroku's wind tunnel, and Jaken his staff of two heads." Surprisingly Naraku had heard none of this. "I never thought I would say this Sesshomaru, but thanks" Everyone stared at Inuyasha. Some thing was definitely wrong, first Kagome not liking some one and now Inuyasha thanking his brother! What now… Sango groping Miroku? How about Shippo being… well not annoying? ANYWAY… "Got the plan… I have told Kagura to await the signal from me." "K" Sesshomaru gave the signal and you could hear a blob of words and a small gasp for air from Naraku. If you listened carefully the words were "Wind Tunnel, Hiraikotsu, Toujikin, Fox Fire, and Dance of the Dead." Naraku was dead. Along with him all of his incarnations died except Kagura whose heart was retrieved by Sesshomaru and she ran off to be free as the wind should. Inuyasha was now a half demon again and then he got the shards and returned to Kagome. Kohaku was free and he went to check on Sango and then ran off to live a life. Miroku took off his prayer beads to find his wind tunnel-less hand. Shippo was staring at Miroku's now blank hand. Sesshomaru turned and left with those that came with him. Inuyasha and Kagome were so happy they were hugging which said a lot about how happy Inuyasha was… I mean Inuyasha… _hugging_? Koga showed up and was surprised to find they killed Naraku with out getting him and he decided to take it out on Inuyasha. "How dare you kill Naraku without me; you aren't the only ones that want vengeance!" "I'm sorry I didn't know I had to ask permission!" "Well you do for two things: Killing Naraku and hugging my woman!" Inuyasha realized they were still hugging so he slowly pushed her off of him. "I am NOT your woman! Koga, Inuyasha and I have FINALLY decided it was time to tell each other that we love one another and that means I don't love you! I have never loved you and I have always loved Inuyasha! Go marry Ayame! She loves you 1,000,000 times more than I do!" Inuyasha was really happy. They had already said they loved each other but not like that. Now Hojo AND Koga were off his list of guys that like Kagome and they were practically the only ones on the list. "…O… I…I didn't know" He said so softly that she barely heard him. "We can still be friends though. Just to prove that will you play a game with me and the others? I was planning on playing and we have a perfect chance now that Naraku is gone." "Of course I will play but can Ayame come?" "Sure actually it would be better if she did. The more the merrier." "What game Kag?" Inuyasha was surprised that he was told about it after Koga was. "Well it is called Dare and consequences and you play like truth or dare but if you refuse the dare the person who dared you gets to dare you again and you don't get to refuse." "O; well when will we play?" "I was thinking now if every one was up to it" "Ok" Everyone said in unison. Koga went to get Ayame and then headed to a field by the well. The others walked to the field and got there as Koga did. They sat in a circle thanks to Kagome. "Koga you can go first" "Ok… Sango I dare you to kiss Miroku" "Do I have to?" Her face was beat red. "Well you could take the consequence and just imagine all the things I could dare you to do with him." She paused to think and got even redder. "Ok" She kissed him and gave him more than any one was expecting. "Now Inuyasha I dare you to kiss Miroku" "No way! Bring on the consequence." "Ok… When ever Kagome wants to cuddle or rub your ears you have to let her." "Fine" Kagome loved this dare so she went over and cuddled him while rubbing his ears. "Kagome I dare you… to let me 'protect you' while you are in the hot springs" "Inuyasha you pig!" "Is that a yes? Or do I have to think of an even more piggish thing to dare you to do?" "Fine you can 'protect me'!" "Yes" Inuyasha was obviously pleased with his set up. "Koga I dare you to let Ayame in your bed tonight" "Ok" "You were the easiest to persuade so far!" "Yeah well Kagome I dare you to NOT let Inuyasha in your bed for… EVER!" "No I wouldn't make him wait that long. What is the consequence?" "I want you to let the lecherous monk in your bed" "I have no choice do I?" "None" "Well Ayame I dare you to slap Koga for making me do this" "My pleasure!" She got up and slapped him HARD! "How dare you do this to not only Kagome but to Miroku as well?" "Sorry" He said only to patch things up with her. "Miroku I dare you not to grope Sango for two weeks" "I will do it for Sango" "Thanks Ayame!" "Since I have to give up some thing so do you Inuyasha. Inuyasha I dare you not to hit Shippo for two weeks." "Fine. Koga I dare you to take Ayame and leave for two weeks!" "Inuyasha!" "What, I don't like him." "What ever it was getting boring anyways. Bye Kagome" Then Koga left with Ayame. "Since he can't go I will… Miroku I dare you to instead of sleeping in bed sleep in Sango's" "If Sango is ok I am" "As long as you are at least five feet away" "Now I dare you Sango to tell me what you think about this" "I guess I am a LITTLE glad" "Good" "Now pay back. Kagome I dare you to let Inuyasha to not only sleep in your bed but a maximum of three feet in between you." "Ok… You ok Inuyasha?" He was a little anxious to answer "YEAH I mean sure why not" "It's getting dark we should head to bed. You coming Inuyasha or do you want to sleep where the guys usually sleep and Miroku and Sango where the girls usually are?" "Where ever you are comfortable Kaggy" "Aw… Thanks Inu. About our three feet maximum what should be our minimum?" "Some where around three inches" "Inuyasha you pig!" "Yeah but I am your pig." "Only too true" Soon they were cuddling and Kagome was rubbing his ears and they were so close not even a paper could fit between them. (With Miroku and Sango) "You sure you want to do this because no one would know if we didn't do our dare" "It's ok and thanks for being so considerate. I have never seen you like this" "Well I have never had you so close to me before" "About our five feet between us I guess I could make it more like one or two." "What ever you want my dear" "Now Naraku is gone we can have a relationship and so can Inuyasha and Kagome. I wonder what they are doing" "Yes I do to" "You want to go see" "Sango why I would never… sure" They go spy on Inuyasha to find them cuddling while Kagome rubs Inuyasha's ear. "Aw… They are so cute" "So are we" They began to cuddle and soon both couples were sleeping sounder than they have ever before. They could be happy now.** Or so they thought.

* * *

**Thanks and Please review! 


	8. Ceremonies and Recptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything so don't even think about sueing! **

**Warning: You may see the word 'subtle' this IS the correct spelling but you pronounce it 'suddle' ok?**

**REVIEW NOW! Well not now read it first and I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner it's just that this chapter was really long and I had a but load of homework this week so I didn't have much time but luckily the weekend is coming up but I want to warn you I will be on vacation the week of the 25th... all of that week people and I will try to get a hotel room with internet if possible ok? Well I will keep writing until then thanks TTYL Inulover227

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Ceremonies and Receptions 

"Why do I have a blindfold on?" Kagome had just woken up and was about to take it off when Inuyasha pushed it right back on. "So you are finally awake? Well you have a blindfold on so that you won't see where I am taking you" "O… Why are you taking me to a place?" _She couldn't forget her own birthday now could she? Maybe she thinks I forgot… I think I will play along. _"For the heck of it… You're my woman I shouldn't have to have a reason" "So now you're being possessive are you… Fine then you are my man… dog… thing""Oh how nice to be called a man dog thing by my own woman!" _I think he forgot my birthday and it is just a coincidence that he is taking me…somewhere. OR he does remember and he is just playing dumb… I think I should play along. _"So…are we almost there?" "Quit your bitching and let me get there!" "What did you say? … If that is what I am doing are you calling me a bitch?" He was a little shocked by Kagome cursing but soon got over it. "Yes because since you are my woman and I am a dog or in your words a man dog thing… you would technically be a female dog or a bitch" "O… So are we almost there yet?" "Besides your constant bitching yes we are almost there… (About 10 minutes later) … We are here" He took her blind fold off. "Final- (She stopped talking and her mouth hung open) Inu… Inuyasha it's beautiful!" They were at a field FILLED with flowers and the sky was clear. There was an empty spot big enough for two people to lie down and relax. "Do you like it?" "Of course I do Inu-babe!" "Good; now how about we relax for a bit?" "Mh" (That was that little hum thing she does to show approval) they laid down for about 3 hours and all they were doing is playing the 'no I love you more' game. "Kagome I have a birthday present for you" Inuyasha whispered this but not like he was ashamed more to be mysterious. "So you remembered my birthday!" Kagome was very happy when she saw a small nod from him. "But if you remember it was not only your birthday… it was two more important things" "Two?" "Yes… The day we met and the day I fell in love with you" "Aw Inu!" "This present can't be wrapped or bought either" "What is it?" He leaned closer to her and whispered these words "Will you be my mate?" She started to cry which made a certain man dog thing very fidgety. "Kaggy why are you crying I will take it back if it made you upset" "Now silly pup! These are tears of joy! Of course I will be your mate! … What exactly is a mate anyway?" "You mean you agreed without knowing what you agreed to?" "Inu… I didn't have to know because I was willing to be YOUR anything!" "Kaggy… a mate is sorta like your marriage thing but more special. It can never be broken by a divorcé or anything… it is the largest bond two people can have and it is tradition in dog demons to have a mate." "Inuyasha I love the fact you care enough about me to do that!" "Of course I do! Now instead of being my woman you're my mate" "And now instead of being my man dog thing you're my mate" "I like the sound of that! … I wonder what Sango and Miroku are doing" "Me to" "You want to go see?" "Inuyasha! She is my best friend… of course I do!" They went to spy on them sort of like how Miroku and Sango did a week ago. They arrived only to see them alone… in a hut. Inuyasha talked to Kagome about his 'brilliant yet funny' plan. After much of his insisting Kagome let him try it out. "Don't embarrass them TOO much!" "K, Kaggy!" He waited until they were very comfortable until he got Shippo to go in with out them noticing. Then he told Shippo to crawl into the sheets… without them noticing. When they leaned in for a kiss he would pop up and ask an embarrassing question that would still be subtle like 'Watcha doin' or something. It worked perfectly in Inuyasha's opinion except the fact they figured it out that he was behind it rather quickly and then they played a trick on Inuyasha. It started out like this, "Miroku, I think it is time for Shippo to hear 'the talk' with you" She gave him a wink. "O… of course Sango! ... Shippo have you heard the birds and bees story yet?" "No but I like stories!" "I know Shippo… I know" He has that lecherous look on his face and Inuyasha decided not even Shippo needed THAT much torture. So he stepped in and got Shippo and quickly left and all you could hear was Shippo screaming "I WANNA HEAR THE BIRD AND BEE STORY!" loud enough that every villager cracked up laughing except the kids who hadn't heard that story yet. Inuyasha was beat red from embarrassment when he got to Kagome. "Did it back fire?" Kagome asked giving him the 'I know it did so don't deny it' look. "See for your self… Shippo say what you have been screaming to every villager lately" "K… Miroku said he will tell me the story of the birds and bees –Kagome started to laugh- AND Inuyasha said no!" "Shippo let's just say every time Miroku tells that story he messes up the story line…K?" She was giggling the whole time she said that. "K, Kagome!" "Shippo go play with the village kids and let me and Kagome have some time to… talk" "K Inuyasha" After Shippo was out of earshot and sight they began to cuddle as Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's ear. "So what did you want to… talk about?" He gave her a kiss while gently saying "This" in between kisses. After they were done Kagome broke the silence. "I like that subject" "Yeah… one of my favorites" "Inuyasha… I love you" "Yeah… Do you want to know what I realized a minute ago?" "Sure" "We haven't been to school in a while" "Oh dang… Inuyasha I have an idea that you might like" "Is it what I am thinking?" "Most likely not" "Aw damn" "Anyway… How about you and I drop out of school?" "Kagome I have been waiting for you to drop out of school since the first time you had to leave me for it!" "So I will take that as an ok" "Hell yeah you should!" "K" They sat there for a while until she asked him a random question. "Are we going to get married also?" "There is no need but if you want to we can" "Ok well can we?" "Anything that makes you happy, Kag!" "Aw Inu! How about we double wed with Sango and Miroku?" "Kaggy I would have thought you would have picked up by now… Anything that makes you happy!" "Aw… for that I will rub your ear more!" "Is that my punishment?" "Inuyasha don't even act like you don't love it when I rub your ear slowly and a little hard" So she began to demonstrate. He was about to remark when you could hear a grumble of satisfaction like what you hear when you pet a dog. "That's what I thought" "Fine I give up. I absolutely adore it when you rub my ear… But that doesn't leave this room… field… whatever!" "It's ok Inu it's not like others even Miroku don't act a little feminine sometimes!" "Good because if he ever finds out about you rubbing my ears I will get just find more dirt on him!" He obviously liked playing with Miroku and making him embarrassed. "K Hun but I think we should go to my time soon and tell my mom… about marriage I don't think she will understand the whole mate deal" "I want her to know we are mates" "Well I'm not telling her" "I will then" He was saying all this very monotone. "Do you even know how to tell someone news like that?" She highly doubted he did. "Like this 'Kagome and I are mates' it's just that simple" "O trust me, no it isn't!" "What do you do then?" "Well first you have to subtly tell her what a mate is… like say 'I know you will want to interrupt but don't… A mate is like getting married but stronger blah blah blah keep explaining if she looks nervous that's good if not you make sure she is still listening by slowly waving a hand in front of her face then continue and then you make sure she knows completely what a mate is and THEN you tell her we are mates! … (She looks down to see him writing something down) What's that?" "Got it! I will follow your instructions! Now do you want to go?" "I will tell the others and you wait for me at the well Inu" "K Kaggy!" Kagome goes to tell Sango that Inuyasha and she are getting married and then she told her she will be gone with Inuyasha for a bit. She walks back to the well and goes to her era with Inuyasha. She was a little dizzy and no one could blame her because she after all was about to let Inuyasha –the worst person to explain anything subtly- tell her mother that they are mates! Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of which was hold her up. (One of the most romantic things for a guy to do in my opinion: Hold up/Catch there loved when falling/dizzy) "Kagome are you ok? You usually only come home when some thing is wrong" "Yeah… but um Inuyasha has something to tell you" Then she quickly ran up to her room and stared at the door waiting for Inuyasha to come in saying he did it wrong, surprised her, and she fainted. Luckily it didn't happen like that. More like this, "So Inuyasha, you have some thing to tell me?" He took out his notes from earlier and started to talk. "Yes… I know you will want to interrupt but don't. I want to tell you what a mate is to dog demons. (She looked very nervous) _Kagome was right it was not that simple at all! _A mate is like marriage but stronger… it can not be broken and there is no divorcé or anything and so what I really wanted to tell you is earlier today… I … asked Kagome if-" He couldn't finish the sentence. "O ok… And it is like getting married and that is IT… right?" "O of course I would never dream of invading her personal space" She knew that was a bit of a white-lie but it was alright. "Good and then… welcome to the family" She had a smile on but it looked fake for some reason but everyone knew it wasn't. "Tha- Thanks… Kaggy come here" Her head shot up from her pillow while she was thinking about what could have happened and then she ran down stairs. "Wha?" She was very nervous… and that was an understatement. "Kagome, Inuyasha told me how you are mates and I wanted to know if you are still getting married?" "Of course, but there is one problem… What era are we doing it in?" There was a very long silence. "I have the perfect plan! You can have the ceremony over there and the reception over here!" Everyone was surprised that her mother was willing to miss her daughters wedding ceremony. "I love it! Inuyasha are you ok with that?" He thought for a while. "What's the difference?" He hadn't ever learned details about weddings just there was a preacher, a bride, a groom, and it ended with a kiss. "Well the ceremony is where you actually get married and the reception is the party afterward where everyone talks and hugs and family members meet and exchange hello's and goodbye's." She would go in more detail but she could tell he really didn't care. "Oh fine with me; if you want to get married then my only standard is that we get married." You could tell she was about to say 'Aw Inu!' but Sota walked in. "Hey sis, mom, and Inuyasha… O hey Inuyasha, when did you get here?" The second time he said it he was more in awe. "Uh a minute ago," He was obviously nervous because he was just talking (for lack of a better term) mushy-like and now he had to turn his track into talking to Sota. "So what are we talking about?" "Marriage" Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at her mother and were wondering why she told him. "O so when is the wedding Sis?" She was a little cautious to answer this "We aren't sure" "O well I will come if I can." "O…k" She was very hesitant. He left the room very unaffected. "That was weird" Inuyasha was quite shocked. "Very" Kagome was just as surprised. After eating dinner and as you can guess for Inuyasha dinner was none other than ramen they went upstairs to Kagome's room. "So when will we have the wedding Kag?" "When ever Miroku and Sango are getting married because we don't want to rush them and we aren't in any rush, are we?" "None whatsoever" "K well what do you want to do right now? It is too early to go to bed" "I got it… Kaggy let's go on a real date" "I think it is a little late for dates we are getting married!" "Yeah I know but we never had an official first date" "Ok where do you want to go?" "Dinner and a movie?" "Ok but I will do the planning because you still aren't used to my times" "K but no chick flicks!" "Now that you mention it I think I will find the chick-flick-est movie I can find!" "I had to open my mouth!" "Yep, I guess you did" "Well for that I get to carry you" "Inu you just got back from being human a while ago when Tsuki died are you sure you are strong enough?" "You doubt me?" "I guess so" She said this in a-matter-of-fact kind of way. "Well let's just see about that!" He picked her up and ran down stairs giving her just enough time to tell her mom they were leaving before he shot out the door. They went to see "Saw" and it turned out like this, "You sure you're ok with seeing saw Kaggy?" "Uh huh Inu" She really wasn't but she learned from TV the best kind of movie for couples is scary because let's just say it brings them together. The whole time Kagome was screaming and she was literally on Inuyasha. Now the movie was over and Inuyasha loved the movie for the fact Kagome was so close to him and now he got to be close again in reassuring her it was just a movie. "Inu… Inuyasha that movie was um… uh… -" "It's ok Kaggy I know you're afraid" "Usually I would deny it but it is a little obvious isn't it?" She was **making **him carry her to the restaurant. "Very" "Well we have decided on a movie now we have to decide on a restaurant" "Yeah how about… I don't know any restaurants" "Let's go to Texas Roadhouse" "Huh?" "It's an expensive high class restaurant" "O… ok" They went to dinner and had a great time which almost made Kagome forget about the movie. Then they went home and her mother was working the night shift, her grandfather was asleep in the attic where he was going to read Sota an old Japanese story but fell asleep, and Sota was at a friend's house for the weekend. They were finally alone and they could talk. "Inuyasha how old are you?" "Well… -he looks up to think- (Just to let you know it says his approximate age in movie 3) I am some where around 200" Kagome was very shocked not only was she getting married but also to some one she didn't know his age until now. "O… I didn't know you were… even over well, like 65" "I am and I think we should go back to the feudal era in a couple days to find out when Miroku and Sango are getting married" "Yeah, and Sango is like a sister to me and I had to leave without letting her be excited with me about getting married!" The excitement of being engaged was starting to sink in. "I think I will let you plan the wedding because as you can guess I am not good at things like that." "Ok my silly pup fiancé" "Are you gonna call me that?" He really didn't like that nick name. "No Hun I will still call you my Inu-babe! O my; it has gotten dark quickly! We better head up to bed" "K babe but I need to go see a… friend and I will be back before you wake" With out another word he was gone.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnn... Where is he going? Who is he going to? Why is he leaving her for even a second? What could he be doing behind her back? Review me with questions and I will answer! Even if it does spoil the suspense! O WELL! I want reviews please! Well TTYL Inulover227 


	9. You're too good for me

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Hahaha stupid lawyers you can't sue! LOL... Mwahahahahaha!**

**I am going on vacation for about 5 days so I won't be able to write until the 1st! I know you will all miss me... but I gonna be in Tennessee! Woah who! Go Tennessee! Well TTYL Inulover227

* * *

**

Chapter 9: You're too good for me 

"Inuyasha! Where are you going? Grrr… I can't believe you would leave out of no where! If you get back with out an AMAZING explanation you will be SO dead!" Kagome was furious at Inuyasha for leaving when they were about to go to bed and have a wonderful relaxed night. Inuyasha had gone to Totosai's house to ask him… well let's see if you can guess. "Totosai you're doing it all wrong!" "I am an expert at metal I think I can handle something this simple… what am I doing" "Don't even joke old man!" "I remember!" "No, no, no it's smaller than that!" "Well I'm sorry I was using mine as an example! I forgot hers are probably smaller and thinner than mine!" "Of course they are she is… well she's Kagome you've seen them; just guess and when she is sleeping I will try it on her and if it doesn't fit I will have you make another! ...White gold you idiot! No, amethyst not opal! _**I**_could probably do it better!" "Fine then why don't you!" "Then I will! Give that to me –he picks it up- HOT, HOT, HOT! Why didn't you tell me it would be this hot?" "I thought since you would do it by your self the first lesson should be learned the hard way –Never touch the object until fully cooled." "Whatever! I'm gonna go now unless you have any more great tips" "When you engrave it do it BEFORE it cools and do it with your claws?" "K now I'm leaving" "Bye" Inuyasha left and finished the job with out ruining it. Kagome was asleep and just as Inuyasha promised he was back before she woke and then he slipped the ring on her ring finger and just as he hoped it was a perfect fit –small enough to not fall off but big enough for him to take it off without her waking. "Inu… are you back?" "I told you I would be back before you woke up. I kept my promise" "Aw… Now why would you leave? That would be our first night together as mates and fiancés! You better have a kick-ass excuse for me!" She was SO mad and I am sure you can tell because Kagome just doesn't curse. "Ka… Kagome don't ever curse at me! I was ok with earlier but now it is just so negative… and I do have an excuse and a hell of a good one if I do say so myself!" Inuyasha was mad also. This was there first fight and it is about the only romantic thing Inuyasha has, and most likely will ever, do. "K let's hear it!" "I can't tell you…at least not for a couple days" He was whispering hoping it would calm her down but he was wrong. "WHAT! Inuyasha I am your mate! You can tell me anything!" "I know it's just this once I don't want to tell you… not yet" "Fine! But that means you have to make it up to me" She had a very Miroku-ish look on her face. "Oh do I now?" Now he had it too. "Uh huh! You can start by," His Miroku look increased, "Sleeping on the floor tomorrow" "Damn Kaggy! You had to spoil the first chance we had to have … I mean um have an intimate moment" "Inuyasha you pig… if you are going to say stuff like that you should make it less obvious! My mom could be listening!" "What do you mean less obvious like… a code word?" "Yeah do you have any ideas?" "I don't know like… um 'see a movie'?" "Perfect! But we won't 'see a movie' until we are married!" "DAMN! You take all the fun out of everything don't you?" "Yep… and it's not that bad to wait I mean it won't be too long the only people we have to wait for are Miroku and Sango" "Yeah but they are so slow! It took them FOREVER to just admit the loved one another!" "May I remind you it took us forever" "Yeah but with them it was so obvious that they had feelings" "Inuyasha before we said we loved each other you saw me naked and we kissed… ok more like made out and you were always so worried about me and I for you! If you ask anyone they would say it was obvious!" "Yeah I guess it was pretty obvious… you sure we can't 'see a movie'?" "INUYASHA SI- I haven't done this in a while! Well let's savor the moment (Inuyasha was confused with himself because he was thinking of her weirdly because she is like talking to herself and he was a little afraid because was about to get 'sat') Ok I'm done… oh yes INUYASHA SIT!" He was forcefully flung to the ground yet again. "You know what that was the first time you did that since we have been mates and it almost turned me on… almost" "Good thing it didn't!" "Hell, I can't keep a surprise from you! I have to do this romantically though" "Do what? Whatever it is I better help you if it is supposed to be romantic, you don't know any thing about romance!" "I resent that… whatever resent means! ... This one I think I have to do be myself!" He sits there and starts to think. Then he gets a 'smart' idea. "Hey Kag, where is that magical box of yours?" "Magical Box? … Oh you mean the TV, it's over there" He turns it on and starts to change the channel and then realizes Kagome is still in the room. "Uh Kaggy would you um?" He was pointing to the door and luckily she took the hint. He found a channel with a show on that some one was proposing and he loved how they did it and he got another idea from that one. His idea involved seeing a movie… literally, you know like TV and popcorn and all that stuff. "KAGGY!" "Inuyasha I am right outside the door you don't have to yell… What?" "You want to see a movie… I mean like a motion picture" "Ok" She was giggling because she realized it will be hard to tell which he means from now on. "How about now on your bigger magical box downstairs… when your family is asleep?" "I have a weird feeling about this but ok" "Good" They went down stairs and Kagome got the movie 'Titanic' as Inuyasha got the popcorn but she didn't notice when he put a certain surprise in there for her. Just as poor Jack Dawson died :( Inuyasha made sure Kagome picked up her ring when she almost ate it he whispered "Kagome will you marry me?" She looked at the ring in the tips of the fingers and she started to cry and Inuyasha not knowing hardly anything got fidgety again. "Sorry Kaggy did I do it wrong?" "No you did it perfectly… where did you get such a beautiful ring? How did you know my ring size?" "How I got it is I made it and I sorta guessed at your ring size and then tried it on you as you slept and if it didn't fit I would make another" "You… you made it for me! Inu that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard! Where did you get the idea to put it in a popcorn bag? … That was an amazing idea by the way." "Well on the box some dude put it in a Twinkie" "Oh…ok. So do you wanna 'see a movie'?" "Kaggy we're already watching one- Oh… HELL YEAH!" "I'll be in my room" "K" _What are you thinking Kagome? Your mom will kill you! I know, it's just Inuyasha is my dog and he did something good so I have to reward him! Well when you put it like that it's not so bad I guess _(Now Inuyasha's mind) _what are you doing? I am pretty sure you can't do this with clothes on so I am taking them off…duh! You know you don't deserve someone like Kagome! Yeah I know but couldn't you mention this in about 25 minutes? No I thought maybe if I leave you alone you would realize this but no I had to step in! What am I suppose to do about it Kagome is upstairs getting all undressed and what would happen if I just walked in there saying "Kagome you are to good for me so I am leaving" and then left? I don't know but you can't let her ruin her life by loving you! Yeah but we are already mates. Doesn't mean she can't cheat… you can't because I am you and I know you love her to much to do that but you want her to be happy more than anything and both of us know she can't be happy with a half-breed! Yeah I have to tell her to find someone else! _I feel bad for Inuyasha because Kagome knew his weakness: reveling clothes… VERY reveling! "Kagome I have to talk to you" Then he walked in her room, had a blank expression on his face, and walked back out. _Inuyasha you can handle it. It's still Kagome just…more of her! Do it exactly like you planned. _"Kagome um we can't 'see a movie' right now" "Why not? I mean I was just doing what you said you wanted" She was confused now she was willing and he wasn't? "That's it exactly! It is what I want not what YOU want! You have your pick of guys! You can have full-demons or full-humans! You don't want me, I know you aren't happy so I want to give you the chance to leave me and go with another!" Now Kagome was speechless and a little mad. "Inu… Inuyasha how could you even think that?! I mean, I am your mate as in I love you and only you! I know I have my pick of guys and that's the point, I have my pick so I picked you! How could I even go with someone if I am your mate? I thought there were no divorcés" "There aren't but you can cheat" "Why would I cheat on you if anything I don't deserve you!" She was more like furious now. "Kagome don't kid yourself. Both of us know you don't love me… how could you I mean I am a half-breed!" "Inuyasha when was the last time I called you a 'half-breed'?" "Um… never" "EXACTLY! You are a half demon! That means you are strong from the demon side of you and sweet from the human side of you! I love every aspect of you and I would never give you up, not for the world!" "Kagome I want to prove to you that others will make you more happy than I would" "Inuyasha you can't because well for one thing no one could make me more happy than you and second the only other people that like me are Hojo and Koga and they are out of the picture!" "No, those aren't the only ones! When we walk down the street SO MANY heads turn! Here I heard a new guy is moving in town and he is French, if he falls in love with you then I want you to be happy without me and if he doesn't we will forget about this whole conversation!" "FINE!" _Kagome he is French! That is the language of love of course he will fall in love with you! I know but if I win Inuyasha will forget that he thinks he isn't good enough for me! _(Inuyasha's mind) _Inuyasha he is French! That is the language of love o course he will fall in love with Kagome! I know but I want her to be happy and if I lose it will be my fault she isn't happy! Yeah… You wanna know what I just remembered? What? No one has completed the jewel yet and all well need is Koga's shards! You're right and I can wish Kagome to have a mate that she will be happy with! Good idea!_ "His name is Eric" He said that with a French pronunciation by the way. "O well to get our bet along with, let's go meet him" "Right away" They left and met Eric and of course he was in love with Kagome at first sight. "So Eric, why are you here in Japan so far away from France?" "Well I was fascinated with Japanese culture and decided it would be great to come to Japan itself. The people here are much lovelier than in France" Then he gave Kagome a little wink. "Well that is… interesting" "I do not believe I caught your name" "No you didn't, it's Kagome" "Wow, that would have to be the prettiest name in the universe!" You could really tell he was hitting on her. "Why thank you! I just came over here to welcome you to the neighborhood" "Pretty and considerate a nice touch" It was weird because Inuyasha was staying quiet during this and just giving her 'I told you so' looks. Eric didn't even seem to notice him. "So I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight." "Well I am flattered but I will have to check my schedule and get back to you. Here is my phone number and if you give me yours I will call you back" "Ok I will do that then" They traded numbers and then Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to Kagome's house. "Told ya Kaggy… I mean Kagome" He was trying to stop himself from doing anything that meant they were together. "Inu! I HATE this! I love you and no one else! It doesn't matter who likes me as long as you love me!" Kagome had two large emotions: Anger and sadness. "Kagome I do love you! And that's just it! I have to let you be happy and you could never be fully happy with me!" He was very serious about this. "But I can Inuyasha! I love you! I don't know how else to explain it to you! I LOVE YOU!" "Stop saying that! I have to do this and the more you say that the harder it is for me to do this!" "Then I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!" "Kagome I'm gonna take a walk and I will be back in a bit" He was again gone. "Inuyasha, not again! I miss you already!" But Inuyasha was out of earshot. (Inuyasha) "Kagome needs to be with someone else! I almost wouldn't mind if she went with Koga!" _Do I have to do this? Of course you do… you saw the way she seemed when she was with that Eric guy! I know but I love her! Yes but you I mean WE have to tough it out! _Now he was right by the well and before any of Kagome's family could see he went down. Soon he was at Koga's den. "Mu- Mutt face what are you doing here?" Koga was surprised as you can guess.

* * *

Well thanks and remember to review! TTYL until the 1stInulover227! 


	10. Shattered and Now Complete

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update sooner! I would not ever dream of putting it off with out an excuse. So here it is: 3 of my best friends decided that I was _bosy _2 days after my birthday and told me this in a text, then I realized that I had VERY few friends and none were guy friends which made me wonder what happened to my last guy friend -which I haven't spoken to in years, then I got VERY sad and started losing my sanity! That is why I didn't update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SQUAT!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Shattered and Now Complete 

"I want the jewel shards" Surprisingly Inuyasha was being very blunt and had no anger in his tone whatsoever. "And you think I am going to give them to you?! Oh my god! You would do something stupid and wish to be full demon even if that meant hurting Kagome! You will regret ever coming here!" He tried kicking Inuyasha in the face but Inuyasha blocked it with his left hand and the ring on his finger caught Koga's attention. "No you didn't! No way no how! You can't do this! I mean she is Kagome –WAY too good for you!" This hit a nerve in Inuyasha. "You don't think I don't know that already! I am leaving her so she can be happy with some one else! Right now I am even willing to give her to you if that meant her being happy! I am going to use the complete jewel to wish that she would be happy with her mate instead of being stuck with me!" Astonishingly Inuyasha actually started to cry as he kept whispering to himself 'She is too good for me'! Even more astonishingly Koga was there to comfort him! "Inu… Inuyasha I have never seen you like this. It is sorta… refreshing especially because it is about you giving up Kagome" Inuyasha and Koga were sitting on a rock while Koga patted the crying Inuyasha's back. "Koga… can I have your jewel shards… for Kagome's happiness?" "For Kagome… and only for Kagome" You could really tell Koga was happy with Inuyasha's wish decision. The jewel was finally complete! The moment they have been waiting for since the moment Kagome shattered it. But it was different then he imagined. He always thought that when he wished to be full demon it would take away all the painful memories. He also considered being human for Kagome and he had a feeling even when they weren't together that they would be before Naraku was dead. Now he was messing up the only chance he has ever had and will ever get with both a relationship and happiness. He was mainly glad because now Kagome could be happy and ultimately that made him happy. He was in the field that they had once played dare and consequences and he was walking directly to the god tree. "Ah… right were Kagome and I have had so many romantic moments, we have almost 'seen a movie' here so many times, where we first met, the place where we said we loved each other, and the place I noticed I loved her… right after I had awoken from my 50 year sleep. Now the place of cause of Kagome's happiness." Inuyasha was surrounded by a pinkish aura and was lifted in the air where he made his wish of Kagome being happy with her mate and then it began to thunder storm and he just laid on the god tree right were he had been pined just over a year ago. He looked at his ring finger and got very depressed and I am sure if you asked him it would be more than any sane person could handle but luckily for him he was now far passed insane. (With Kagome) "Inu… Inu… where are you?" Kagome has been looking for hours in her time in the rain. "I know…" She was right when she knew where to find him… on the other side of the well at the god tree. But it was a little more troubling than that but I guess I will let the story tell itself. "Inuyasha! How could you?! This is far past ridiculous!" She was worried and furious at him for what he did. "Kagome what happened to him?" "Kaede there is no time to explain! Just do anything you can to bring him back!' Now Kagome was crying… more like hysterically crying. "I think he will make it but the medicine I gave can take up to 3 hours to work so let's take this time to understand the situation." She waved her arm signaling Kagome to take a seat which she did. Then she explained everything from about to 'see a movie' to finding Inuyasha laying on the god tree all cut up, bloody, bruised, and claw and fang marks everywhere. "Kagome I know this isn't the best thing to mention but it looks as if he did this to… himself" Kaede was whispering because she knew that this was a very delicate subject with Kagome. "I… I know and that's what bothers me the most! I know that he thought I was too good for him but I never would have thought that it would go as far as him hurting himself for it! I just want him to wake up so I can tell him that he is being a complete ass!" "Why- would- I- be- an- ass?" Inuyasha managed to get out between coughs. Kagome poured out tears and of course Inuyasha did mind it's just he was so weak that he could push her off his chest. "Inuyasha NEVER do that to me again! Promise!" "Kagome why are you still here?" "What do you mean? I am your mate" "But I wished on the jewel that you would be with a mate that made you happy!" Kaede just slipped away to give them privacy. "Inuyasha you still don't get it do you? I AM happy! I always will be happy with you!" Inuyasha started to cry and Kagome just kissed him and then reverted the subject back again. "So why would you even think about hurting yourself?" "Kagome I thought since I made that wish that I would never see you again until I go to hell and I see you pass by on your way to heaven so I just wanted to make that day closer" "Inuyasha, that is sweet but it still makes me furious! Of course we will see each other again and even if we didn't heaven is supposed to be perfect and it wouldn't be perfect without you in my everyday life! Inuyasha if you are ever afraid you won't see me again I would suggest looking at my house first!" "Kagome I will never need to because you are never leaving my sight again!" "And I'm ok with that. On one condition… if you never leave my sight! (Inuyasha just smirks of what he can because he is still badly injured) Let's get you cleaned up" He looked down to find he was still covered in blood. "I don't think I will be able to wash myself" He had a Miroku-ish look on his face. "Well then I guess I will have to do it for you then" She had it too. "I guess so… what are we still doing over here?" "I don't know but I know I will have a fun carrying you to the tub" He made himself as light as possible and Kagome didn't have to much trouble in carrying him. But she didn't have any trouble with what came after, I mean after all it was Inuyasha perfect chance! He would have no clothes, she was close and willingly washing him, and well for the rest I am sure your imagination is not that bad you can figure it out! The fun came to an end as Kaede knocked on the door and said, "Don't have too much fun you aren't married yet". "Damn that's two times that we have been stopped right before we 'see a movie'!" "Inuyasha um… I kinda already told her about our code word" "WHAT! The whole point of a code word is so no one knows what we are talking about!" Inuyasha looked upset like a sad little puppy after that. "Yeah… well I guess you can dress yourself… and don't even lie and say you can't!" She gave him an 'I know you would've done a Miroku thing if I didn't say that' look. "Fine! ... If that is so why haven't you left yet?" Then she realized she hadn't left yet and began blushed intensely. _Why haven't I left? DUH, he has a Six-Pack! Yeah but I knew that, it was completely obvious when I leaned on him. Yeah but now you can see it! Dang I still haven't left. Let's fix that. _She left Inuyasha in the room to get dressed. He came out with his everyday clothes on and then he and Kagome left to find Miroku and Sango. "Kagome! You're back and Inuya- why are you cut?" She had a lot of worry in her tone. "Yeah, um… it's a long story but it's in the past now, so how's things here been?" Sango gave Miroku a look to silently converse about Inuyasha's quick dismissal of the subject and then answered with a simple, "Nothing has really happened" "O so I know this is off subject but when are you guys tying the knot?" They were a little startled by his out of the blue question but they answered none the less, "We were actually going to hold the ceremony next week" "Well do you think we could double wed, Sango?" Kagome asked with a hopeful tone. "Of course! How about we give the boys some alone time while we talk in the hot springs?" "I love to!" She gave Inuyasha a kiss and said good bye before running off with Sango to the hot springs. "Inuyasha have you forgot about what you dared Kagome, oh so long ago?" Inuyasha pondered to their game of dare and consequences to try to remember anything that would be relevant and then it hit him. "Hell no, I haven't!" Then Inuyasha ran to the hot springs in which Kagome was bathing. "Um Kagome?" "Yeah Sango" "Did you tell Inuyasha he could come" Then she pointed to him sitting in a tree staring at her. "Inuyasha what are you doing?!?!?!" Kagome screamed. "Don't you remember your promise to let me 'protect you' while you were in the hot springs?" She thought for a moment and then started to blush. "FINE!" Then she turned to Sango and they began to talk about the wedding and Kagome had a plan to get rid of Inuyasha. She thought as long as they talk about the wedding the whole time he won't listen to me and if I duck I the water and keep my back to him he won't look at me then he will grow bored and leave! She was right. "What happened?" Miroku was anxious not only for his friend but if things went well maybe he could go and spy on Sango. "NOTHING! She keep her back towards me and she was completely in the water up to her mouth! All they were talking about was what type of flowers would be at the wedding!" Miroku and Inuyasha sat there and waited for the girls to come back.

* * *

I want to know... should I end this? I am getting VERY bored but do not fear if I end it within the next couple chapters I will have a sequal if you ask me in a review. I have DEFINATE writers block so HELP ME! Any ideas that you give me I will listen to, I promise! As for my fans... I mean FAN- thank you for all the lovely reviews! If it wasn't for you and only you I would not be writing this story! By the way my ONE fan you know who you are! Oh if you read this and you saying to yourself "Well I am her fan but she never mentioned me!" That's because I don't know your out there! If you like my story for the love of all things good PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. AN: SORRY

SORRY

**SORRY! **I got busy and I was too lazy to walk to my computer and update AND I have writers block! I hate writers block! It's stupid and if anyone can help please do! I am going to post the next chapter but it's short because the writers block thing! I am SO sorry and I don't deserve such loyal fans! Help me if you can!

Well, TTYL Inulover227


	12. Sibling Quarrel and New Planners

Disclaimer: I don't own SQUAT! dont sue!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sibling Quarrel and 3 New Planners**

Inuyasha was inspecting the area for demons and Kagome was back in her time for a bit. Miroku and Shippo were fishing, leaving Sango to herself. "I think I should see what Kohaku is up to" She said giving herself a play-by-play, and then she got up and started to wonder to the village in which she heard rumors of Kohaku. Then she saw him and silently became angry. _Why didn't you stay with me? Why did I not go after you? Why don't you see me standing only five yards away from you? _With each question she grew angrier. Then she emit a small gasp of a word, "Kohaku…" With his name being whispered through the wind in an all too familiar voice his head shot up. "S- S- Sango!" He ran towards his beloved sister and the five yards shortly closed between their tight embrace. "Kohaku! Why- Why did you leave!?" Sango was crying with anger. "I didn't want to cause you trouble! Ever since my first demon slaying experience I've given you nothing but trouble. I almost cost you your life many times! I knew I would get you in deeper trouble if I stayed. You can have a life now! You can raise a family with Miroku! You don't need me, sister" Sango was furious but still keep her cool. "Kohaku I love you! It doesn't matter if you cause me trouble you worried me half to death when you left after defeating Naraku! I want to raise a family with Miroku but in order to have a family our children will need an uncle! Kohaku you're my baby brother nothing you can do will make me not need you!"

(Modern Japan)

"Kagome, you have visitors" Her mother called from the kitchen. "K, send them up" She said from her room. Ayumi, Yuki, Eri walked up the stairs and into her room. "Hey what's up?" Her friends looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Why don't you tell us? … We saw the wedding dress in the closet" Kagome turned her head to her closet and just as they said her wedding dress was hanging there. "Oh… um… I've been meaning to tell you-" She was cut off by her friends. "Don't tell me he did it?! –she got a small nod from Kagome- Oh my Kami! Inuyasha proposed! –Another nod- AHHHHH! Well!? When is the wedding? Are we invited to the reception? What is he gonna wear? What type of flowers will line the path? Who is the preacher? What will the cake look like? How many people are invited? HUH?!" They were shouting a million questions a minute and Kagome just about fell over. "One question at a time! Ok… um… I am having the wedding in Inuyasha's home town so you can't come to the wedding but they reception will be at my house and it will be soon which you are invited to. He will wear his usual outfit, that's his only standard. It's going to be a very small wedding with just a couple of our friends from his town and the cake will be… chocolate… I think" They could tell she didn't do much planning yet. "KAGOME! We are going to help you plan this! I mean after all a girl only gets married once… hopefully!" Kagome just sighed and handed them a notebook with all the plans so far and the girls just squealed.

(Feudal Japan w/Inuyasha)

"Soooooo… ket ket ket (he is clicking his tongue) Well, I'm bored!" Inuyasha was indeed bored. After all, he had been sitting there with nothing to do for 4 hours! Miroku and Shippo were still fishing, how they fish for that long the world will never know, Sango was still with Kohaku, and Kagome was still in her time, leaving a certain man-dog-thing that we have all grown to love very bored. _Let's see… mental check list: Organize huts in Kaede's village…check, Kill any demon that walks by… check, See if I can hurry up Miroku and Shippo… check, See if I can hurry up Sango…check, See if I can hurry up Kagome…wait a minute I haven't done that yet! _So he went to the well any jumped into it like how he has done so many other times, jumped up to Kagome's room, and came in through her window but the scene he walked in on was not like most. There were four girls instead of one, there were looking through magazines with flowers and cake and looking on the internet for such things instead of studying or sleeping, and they were all very excited instead of… well… normal. "Speaking of the groom," Kagome said before walking over to him and giving him a little peck on the cheek. He just kinda stood there and then decided to ask. "So what exactly are you guys doing in here?" He asked looking sideways through a magazine which they giggled at. "They're going to help us plan the wedding" This didn't faze him until a thought struck through his head, "I don't have to wear a tux, right?" This made them giggle more then Kagome said, "No, I told them you'd be happy with everything as long as I liked it and you wore your outfit" This made him smirk a little. He just said a soft, "Good" into Kagome's ear. Kagome giggled awkwardly and Eri took the hint she grabbed the other two and dragged them out after taking the notebook to do more planning at her house.

* * *

Hey you there! You see that button on the bottom left of the screen? Ya I know ya do so do me a favor and click it see what happens. THANX! Well, TTYL Inulover227


	13. Happily Ever After

Oh I am SO SORRY! I have not updated in like... eva! I am so sad that this has to end but here it is!

**Final Chapter (12): Happily Ever After**

(9 years after the wedding)

"M-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-m! Kiro is picking on me again!" A five year old scram as she was chased around a table by her seven year old brother.

"Kiro, be nice to Seaken! Inuyasha! I could use some help here!" Kagome yelled at her husband.

"Well too damn bad, I busy with Entei! We had to go for 3 kids, didn't we?" Inuyasha called from the changing room.

"Fine I'll just go get Sango and Miroku to help," She suggested.

"Nice try, you think they can help with our 3 when they have their hands full with 9! Ha!"

88888888888888888888888888888

(15 years later)

"Gram! Grammy Kagome! Look I drew a star!" Kagome's youngest granddaughter exclaimed.

"Okay honey. Wow! That would have to be one of my favorite stars I have ever seen!"

"Only one of your favorites?"

"Sorry, my favorite star!"

"Good!" She pouted and ran off.

88888888888888888888888888888

(50 years later)

"Kagome, Kagome! Where are you, you old wench?!" A slightly aged Inuyasha scram.

"Inuyasha," She started patiently, "I'm _right _next to you!"

"O… I'm hungry! Ramen?"

"You STILL love that stuff!" She mumbled as she got up and fixed ramen.

"Hurry up, bitch!"

"Sit!" Inuyasha was forced to the floor and Kagome had a triumphant smirk.

"Mom, Dad stop fighting we are trying to have your 74th anniversary party. Can you TRY to get along?!" Their youngest daughter yelled.

"What are you talking about, this is getting along!" Kagome laughed at her daughter's innocence.

88888888888888888888888888888

(At their funeral)

"Kagome and Inuyasha were… an interesting couple. They were lucky since they had the life span of a demon they could still fight in battle despite their age. I'm sure they would be happy to know that their death made it possible for World War 3 to end. Well, Kagome at least." They audience laughed as they looked at the 150 carnations on the couples casket.

And to think that all this started from a lie about a Night Sorceress!

The End

* * *

All this have to end and this is one of 'em. PLEASE review! Well, TTYL Inulover227


End file.
